In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary, and are each mounted in an annulus comprising dense fibrous rings attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial and ventricular muscle fibers. Each annulus defines a flow orifice.
Valve disease can be severely debilitating and even fatal if left untreated. Various surgical techniques may be used to repair a diseased or damaged valve. Repair or reconstruction, as opposed to valve replacement, is typically used on minimally calcified valves. One repair technique that has been shown to be effective in treating incompetence is annuloplasty, in which the deformed valve annulus is reshaped by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty repair segment or ring to the valve annulus. The annuloplasty ring is designed to support the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle: maintaining coaptation and valve integrity to prevent reverse flow while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow.
The annuloplasty ring typically comprises an inner substrate of a metal such as rods or bands of stainless steel or titanium, or a flexible material such as silicone rubber or Dacron cordage, covered with a biocompatible fabric or cloth to allow the ring to be sutured to the fibrous annulus tissue. Annuloplasty rings may be stiff (e.g., titanium) or flexible (e.g., silicone), though a “remodeling” annuloplasty ring typically has an inner core that resists conforming to the native annulus shape and instead forces the annulus to conform to it. Rings may have a continuous periphery (e.g., D-shaped) or a discontinuous periphery with a gap between free ends (e.g., C-shaped). Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,130, 5,104,407, 5,201,880, 5,258,021, 5,607,471 and 6,187,040. Most annuloplasty rings are formed in a plane, with some D-shaped mitral rings being bowed along their straight side to conform to the shape of the annulus at that location. Newer rings include a variety of three-dimensional shapes to correct particular anatomical pathologies; such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,805,710, 7,367,991, and 7,608,103.
Whether totally flexible, rigid, or semi-rigid, annuloplasty rings have been associated with a 10% to 15% ring dehiscence incidence at 10 years, thus requiring a reoperation. The present invention is intended to reduce this complication.
For the purposes of anatomic orientation, please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic representation of the atrioventricular (AV) junctions within the heart and the body in the left anterior oblique projection. The body is viewed in the upright position and has 3 orthogonal axes: superior-inferior, posterior-anterior, and right-left (lateral).
FIG. 2 is a cutaway view of the heart from the front, or anterior, perspective, with most of the primary structures marked. As is well known, the pathway of blood in the heart is from the right atrium to the right ventricle through the tricuspid valve, to and from the lungs, and from the left atrium to the left ventricle through the mitral valve. The present application has particular relevance to the repair of the tricuspid valve, which regulates blood flow between the right atrium and right ventricle, although certain aspects may apply to repair of other of the heart valves. The tricuspid and mitral valves together define the AV junctions.
As seen in FIG. 2, four structures embedded in the wall of the heart conduct impulses through the cardiac muscle to cause first the atria then the ventricles to contract. These structures are the sinoatrial node (SA node), the atrioventricular node (AV node), the bundle of His, and the Purkinje fibers. On the rear wall of the right atrium is a barely visible knot of tissue known as the sinoatrial, or SA node. This tiny area is the control of the heart's pacemaker mechanism. Impulse conduction normally starts in the SA node which generates a brief electrical impulse of low intensity approximately 72 times every minute in a resting adult. From this point the impulse spreads out over the sheets of tissue that make up the two atria, exciting the muscle fibers as it does so. This causes contraction of the two atria and thereby thrusts the blood into the empty ventricles. The impulse quickly reaches another small specialized knot of tissue known as the atrioventricular, or AV node, located between the atria and the ventricles. This node delays the impulse for about 0.07 seconds, which is exactly enough time to allow the atria to complete their contractions. When the impulses reach the AV node, they are relayed by way of the several bundles of His and Purkinje fibers to the ventricles, causing them to contract. As those of skill in the art are aware, the integrity and proper functioning of the conductive system of the heart is critical for good health.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of the tricuspid valve orifice seen from its inflow side (from the right atrium), with the peripheral landmarks labeled as: antero septal commissure, anterior leaflet, antero posterior commissure, posterior leaflet, postero septal commissure, and septal leaflet. Contrary to traditional orientation nomenclature, the tricuspid valve is nearly vertical, as reflected by these sector markings.
From the same viewpoint, the tricuspid valve 20 is shown surgically exposed in FIG. 4 with an annulus 22 and three leaflets 24a, 24b, 24c extending inward into the flow orifice. Chordae tendineae 26 connect the leaflets to papillary muscles located in the right ventricle to control the movement of the leaflets. The tricuspid annulus 22 is an ovoid-shaped fibrous ring at the base of the valve that is less prominent than the mitral annulus, but larger in circumference.
Reflecting their true anatomic location, the three leaflets in FIG. 4 are identified as septal 24a, anterior 24b, and posterior (or “mural”) 24c. The leaflets join together over three prominent zones of apposition, and the peripheral intersections of these zones are usually described as commissures 28. The leaflets 24 are tethered at the commissures 28 by the fan-shaped chordae tendineae 26 arising from prominent papillary muscles originating in the right ventricle. The septal leaflet 24a is the site of attachment to the fibrous trigone, the fibrous “skeletal” structure within the heart. The anterior leaflet 24b, largest of the 3 leaflets, often has notches. The posterior leaflet 24c, smallest of the 3 leaflets, usually is scalloped.
The ostium 30 of the right coronary sinus opens into the right atrium, and the tendon of Todaro 32 extends adjacent thereto. The AV node 34 and the beginning of the bundle of His 36 are located in the supero-septal region of the tricuspid valve circumference. The AV node 34 is situated directly on the right atrial side of the central fibrous body in the muscular portion of the AV septum, just superior and anterior to the ostium 30 of the coronary sinus 30. Measuring approximately 1.0 mm×3.0 mm×6.0 mm, the node is flat and generally oval shaped. The AV node 34 is located at the apex of the triangle of Koch 38, which is formed by the tricuspid annulus 22, the ostium 30 of the coronary sinus, and the tendon of Todaro 32. The AV node 34 continues on to the bundle of His 36, typically via a course inferior to the commissure 28 between the septal 24a and anterior 24b leaflets of the tricuspid valve; however, the precise course of the bundle of His 36 in the vicinity of the tricuspid valve may vary. Moreover, the location of the bundle of His 36 may not be readily apparent from a resected view of the right atrium because it lies beneath the annulus tissue.
The triangle of Koch 38 and tendon of Todaro 32 provide anatomic landmarks during tricuspid valve repair procedures. A major factor to consider during surgery is the proximity of the conduction system (AV node 34 and bundle of His 36) to the septal leaflet 24a. Of course, surgeons must avoid placing sutures too close to or within the AV node 34. C-shaped rings are good choices for tricuspid valve repairs because they allow surgeons to position the break in the ring adjacent the AV node 34, thus avoiding the need for suturing at that location.
One prior art rigid C-shaped ring of the prior art is the Carpentier-Edwards Classic® Tricuspid Annuloplasty Ring sold by Edwards Lifesciences Corporation of Irvine, Calif. Although not shown, the Classic® ring has an inner titanium core (not shown) covered by a layer of silicone and fabric. The Classic® ring is shaped and designed for downsizing diseased annuluses with Rheumatic Fever damage. The surgeon typically attaches the Classic® ring to the tricuspid annulus using single loop interrupted sutures along the outer edge of the ring.
Despite existing annuloplasty ring designs, there is a need for a prosthetic annuloplasty ring that has less propensity for dehiscence.